Never changing the future but Changing Chris
by Kitkatthevampirelover
Summary: Summary: This takes places after witch wars , Chris Can’t wait to go back to the New future but, he really doesn’t have the chance when Evil Wyatt came back to the past to claim Chris body mind and souls.
1. Chapter 1

_**Unchanging the future but Changing Chris.**_

Summary: This takes places after witch wars , Chris Can't wait to go back to the New future but, he really doesn't have the chance when Evil Wyatt came back to the past to claim Chris body mind and souls.

_**Underworld Future 2025 **_

Wyatt sat alone in his chambers thinking about away to get Chris back because Bianca failed him. Then he herd a knock on his door he open and one of his demon minion he bowed and then spoke My lord your ex wife is here she says she needs to talk with you .Let her in he made an hand gesture telling the demon to get lost. Angela Morris walked into her ex-husbands Chamber and didn't even fear his presence. Wyatt I'm here to give you some help and advice. About what Angela what would I need help and advices on. Well for starters your brother Christopher, Who your truly in love with. He smiled he liked Angela but never been truly loved her, and she knew it, and that's why it never worked out., But before I kill her I should let her speak. Wyatt you can kill me after I tell you a plan to get Chris on your side. You know I'm going to kill you. Yes and I don't care it better you kill me than deal with the betrayal I'm doing to Chris and the resistances, and with that said and done lets get the plan. Angela and Wyatt talked and he ended up not killing her but let her leave and watch her plan go though, he smiled soon Christopher you'll be mine body mind and soul. I'll have to plan a coronation ceremony waiting and the power's of us combined will be unstoppable he smiled at thought and put the first part of Angela's plan in action. As he read his spell.

_In this night and in this hour _

_I summon all of my powers to help me _

_Cause pain and misery in my brothers memories _

_Turning them into terrifying realties_

_**(Writers note: Nightmares are what I wanted instead of realties but that didn't rhyme)**_

_**P3 Past 2004 **_

Chris didn't have anymore energy after the day he had destroying the demonic TV show he was more willing and excited to go back home in the future to see what's changed. Chris just fell back on the Couch at p3 and close his eyes to and succumb to his exhaustion. But he didn't find peace in his sleep because he keep having nightmares of the future over and over again. Like his memories were playing like a movie, or a TV show with reruns. Wyatt couldn't believe how P3 look different silly, silly Kit thinking that I couldn't time travel here, Then Chris open his eyes to see His evil brother the same and that broke his heart and scared him. Wyatt bent down and whispered in Chris ear and said it time to come home Chris but not with out some fun. Chris tried to Orb out but found that Wyatt blocked his powers. With that Wyatt climbed on top of Chris. Then Wyatt used Telekinesis and closed the door to the storage room and mutter a few spells one to block anyone one from getting into the room like a magical lock and the second one was to make the room soundproof . Wyatt you can't do this I'm your brother. Yeah you are my brother and also my soul mate now don't make me hurt you Chris. Then Chris muster up enough strength and used his telekinesis and through Wyatt off him and Chris really didn't want to do this but he focus really hard and tapped into watts powers and flamed out of P3 to the alley in the back. He never really liked flaming it made him sick to his stomach and woozy. Chris looked at the time 4:30 am so Chris flamed but he thought he orbed. Wyatt smiled he was happy, he knew Chris would do that. Then he shimmered to the underworld himself and he saw Chris look pale, scared and looked like he waned to throw up. What have you done to me Wyatt. Now why would I tell you. Well if there one thing I know about you, you like to gloat so start gloating. Then Wyatt grabbed Chris by his arms and black orbed them back to P3. Chris was shocked tired and scared, confused. Wyatt smiled and spoke how do you fell with all of my power and the sources power in you. Like shit but the best thing about my powers that last for a day and wear off. Yeah they would, I cast a spell and there's no way out it Christopher! Then Wyatt turned around and punched Chris in the face and said that's for betraying me and this is giving me a hard-on then he bent down to kiss Chris but Chris just head butted him. Then Wyatt back handed him and added telekinesis with it and Chris was sent flying toward storage/Chris room and hit the wall and Wyatt smirked because he herd a great thud and Chris fell onto to the couch/his bed Then before Chris could recover Wyatt jumped on top of him again and the started kissing Chris and playing with Chris body. Wyatt left hand was already under Chris's long sleeve gray shirt and rubbing Chris right nipple and a moan escaped from Chris lips and that gave Wyatt a thrill and then watt orbed there clothes of because he couldn't take waiting and he wanted to feel Chris skin on his as Chris said before what Wyatt wants I get he thought to himself. Then he open Chris legs and position himself. Then he said in a demanding voice Wrap your legs around me. If you if you don't I'll make this as painful as I possible can . Chris was already forming bruise from being tossed around and deiced that following what Wyatt instructed of him. Wyatt orbed a tube of lubricant to himself and put it on his throbbing member and with out waning he put in Chris and Chris screaming and said Wyatt take it out it hurts but Wyatt simply ignored him and push all the to the hilt and then hitting Chris sweet spot and begin to move in and out of Chris. It fell so good Wyatt thought he's so tight and move faster and faster until his seed went into Chris. Wyatt just layed on Chris's chest he didn't pull out instead and smiled at Chris and what he accomplished. Chris laid there torn and violated. He wanted to run but couldn't he felt numb and he felt Wyatt's warm head on his chest and smiling at him with lust and Chris didn't know what possessed him he smiled back and then he fell asleep. Wyatt stilled didn't pull out but instead he just conjured and injection gun and orbed the potion from his pant's pocket and put it into the injection gun and injected into the potion into Chris neck. Then while Chris slept while Wyatt kept having sex with all though the night. Chris woke with a start and realized he had the same clothes on, then he thought it had been a dream, but it felt so real but Chris stood up and felt really woozy and the sat down and Chris saw Piper and she walked in and asked You okay. Yeah mom but I have to go back to the future by the ended of this week. Okay well if you need to talk all be here and she walked away and Chris walked to the bathroom and looked into the mirrored and then Chris eyes went black and at that moment Chris knew that it wasn't a dream and the reason he felt woozy was because his mortally was being altered and he knew at the moment he was to late and he called out "Wyatt!" Chris yelled. Then black orb's formed behind him and he was pulled into a tight embraced and Wyatt kissed him and whispered ready to return home lover. Yes I'm ready Wy. Then Wyatt smiled a true smile because he knew he finally won and nobody was going to save the world. Then Chris orbed to the manor, while the charmed ones said a stupid and not very good spell and it wouldn't worked but with out anybody knowing, Wyatt said the spell appropriate spell out of the attic and the portal opened _**, **__By Wy see you when you get home he sent it telepathically _and Chris walked though the portal but it stilled remained open and then out of nowhere a tall blond man out in his 20's black orbed in the attic and said thanks mom, dad, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige. They nodded and then he erased there memories and replaced it with Chris dying and by Gideon, killing him and walked though and laughed in victory.

_**Future 2025 Manor **_

When Wyatt was erasing there memories before walking though portal Chris Waiting on the couch he saw Angela and Chris conjured an athame and Angela was to busy telling the demons how she tricked Wyatt into leaving and how's she stolen many demonic powers. Angela does have a lot of powers but doesn't know how to control them and that's why she couldn't sense Chris because hid everything about his powers oh and his invisible (Like Gideon in It's a Bad, bad world ) The demons really wanted to kill this woman at least Lord Wyatt gloated on occasion, then the demons herd a gasped of pain coming from Angela and another then another it was as if someone plunged an athame in her heart and twisted for a more painful affect. Then he silent shimmered back to the attic to waited for Wyatt on the couch with no one none the wiser. Chris fell asleep and awoke an hour with Wyatt looking at him and smiling and the two demons Shimmered in and told Wyatt that Angela was dead and it seems as if she was stabbed by an athame in the heart by an invisible force. Wyatt made another dismissive gesture at the demons. Wyatt turn and gave Chris I'm onto you look and Chris gave him I have no idea what your talking about looking all innocent. Hey Wy you know I'm finally willing to join you Chris said. Yeah I figured as much Wyatt acting like he doesn't care. Chris thought he blamed him for killing Angela and yelled out Hey all I did was protect what you built and she pissed me off all of her damn gloating and Wyatt smiled and as Chris saw the smiled and the realization hit him that he just admit that he killed her. Then Wyatt kissed Chris and then Wyatt whispered a few thing Tomorrow will be hell for the world when they find out that there's no more hope. Oh and by the way Chris your pregnant.

WHAT!!!!

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on Charmed

_Then Wyatt kissed Chris and then Wyatt whispered a few thing Tomorrow will be hell for the world when they find out that there's no more hope. Oh and by the way Chris your pregnant__**.**_

_WHAT!!!!_

The room was spinning for Chris when Wyatt told him he was pregnant. How I'm mean I'm a guy .Wyatt what did you do to me. Nothing really just slightly alerted your DNA to have both XY and XX Chromes . You did, when, well basically when I was altering you mortally, and had sex with you all night. I don't remember Before he could finished Wyatt Kissed him Passionately. A moan escaped from Chris mouth Stop that I can't stay mad at you when you use your Charms are you saying I'm Charmed or are you say the Mr. Twice blessed is charming. Wyatt quit being a smart ass you know what I'm not talking to right now, Actually I don't feel so good as soon as he said that he fell forward and Wyatt caught him and said crap. Wyatt Lifted Chris up and shimmered him to a magical doctor who was a gypsy Lydia not Lydia the one my parents help but her daughter. What happen I don't know I told him then he passed out then Lydia looked at Chris and back at Wyatt. Wyatt Can I talk to you alone for a moment. Yes okay I'm going to first do this she smack him in the back of the head and then she told him Why in gods name did you give him the experimental drug for males to get pregnant. It was experimental it a potion and there are no side effects I made it myself to prevent pain for him yeah I know but do you remember hearing about your mom's pregnancy. For who? You! Yeah she had stress herself out so much that she was end up diagnosed with **toxemia. Oh** crap Chris took after are mother didn't he yes your brother has toxemia I'm going to run a few test but I don't think that it hurt the baby. Wyatt you can't upset Chris during this pregnancy and no he can't do his coronation or get married to you. until he relaxed and the pregnancy over understand or you'll be killing the baby. I understand he whispered good then all of a sudden a Cole and another demon shimmered in and threw an energy ball first at Wyatt then at the sleeping Chris but then a light blue greenish shield surround Chris it didn't go down it stayed up and Wyatt was so pissed because they tried to hurt his beloved. Wyatt waved his hand and demon appeared then before they could shimmerd out Lydia was pissed because they tried to hurt her patient. Her eyes turned green and shot Cole and then Cole hit the wall and was knock unconscious. The other demon was vanquished by a very pissed off Sources Then hey yelled take him to the Torture chamber the one that impossible to get out of or rescued from and tell Barbus to make him relived his fear over and over again until he commits suicide. Make it painful . Wyatt thanked Lydia for doing that but she waved it off He pissed me off attacking a pregnant person who's pass out and has no chances in defending themselves, Cowards is all she said. After she was done. Chris was brought back to his chamber and fell asleep.

_**4 month later **_

_**Wyatt if you don't wake and come with me for my Ultra sound today I'm not telling you if it a boy or girl. Wyatt Waved his hand at him and telling him to go with out him and Chris glared at him and shocked his head before shimmering to Lydia's Client. Hey Chrissie, Hey Liddy hey don't call me that don't call me Chrissie fair, fair they shook hands. Okay are you still feeling Morning sickness actually no, not much recently it died down and my craving up and my hormones are all in check, but I Hate the horny month Wyatt loves it though I Bet so let see your Ultra sound oh my gosh is that …..**_

Until next time

**Just playing **

_**5 month later **_

_**No Wyatt I'm still not telling you if it a boy or a girl it your fault that you chose to sleep in you'll just find out the normal way and in a few weeks then all of a sudden Chris felt pain in his abdominal and said Wyatt. What my water just broke and then another Contraction hit him then before Anything happen Wyatt dark orbed them to Lydia apartment knowing full well that it was 3:00 am in the morning and Lydia wouldn't be at work but at home then Chris screamed and Lydia's front door open Wide then she told him to bring him in. when Chris was settled Wyatt told him to Push baby Push . Shut up this is all your fault, Your lucky I don't Castrate you. Then he grabbed Wyatt's hand a held him so tight that his rest almost broke then after 4 hours of labor a baby Was out the Lydia cut the Cord and handed Wyatt his by Boy then Wyatt looked at the baby then Chris screamed again and said Wyatt I'm not done delivering here what yes I didn't tell you were having twins really then he bent down an and held the baby and then baby girl Came out. Then Lydia said look you have a beautiful baby girl. Wyatt why don't you name him and all name her how about we both name them all name her first name then you say her middle name fair and then you his first name and all say the middle okay **_

_**How about **__**Lynn Piper Halliwell the said together I like it and how about Curtis James Halliwell. I love it. Then Chris passed out after four to six hours delivers and the contractions Almost killed Wyatt kissed him before he blacked and said I love you Chris rest well cause tomorrow weve got work to do. **_


End file.
